Promises
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: they made a promise. you cant break a promise. rated M for suicide.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

**Warnings: character death via suicide**

~*~

The first drop slid down his hand, followed the line of his pinky finger, and dropped off the tip. The red mark stained the floor quickly as if foreshadowing the river that was to come. Another drop followed. And another. It wasn't stopping. And it wouldn't.

A clear liquid joined the blood. Clear, salty water mixed with the dark red. There was no doubt that the amount of red was supreme to the other wet spot forming on the carpet before the kneeling figure.

He trembled and shook, sniffling uncontrollably as he cried and bled. He stubbornly wiped the snot forming under his nose away with the back of his not bleeding arm. He forced himself to watch the pure white carpet turn a purpleish red.

"They promised," he whimpered as more blood oozed out of the cut. "They promised they would come back. Why didn't they come back? I waited for them." He looked up. On the other end of the room, what looked like miles away by now, leaning against the wall, was the face he had plastered on the voice that plagued his thoughts. "You promised they would come back!" he shouted angrily. But it didn't say anything in response. It just looked back at him, silent now, its eternal smile taunting him now where it used to bring him comfort and promises.

He looked back down at his wrist and sniffed, another shiver wracking his body. "You're not supposed to break a promise. You told me that! They told me that! You lied! You lied to me! They lied to me!" he screamed. It echoed throughout the empty house. The house shouldn't be empty. There should be two other people here, but they weren't. They had left and not some back.

His "friend" did not react to his outburst. It stayed completely stationary. Its smile never left. It hadn't even tried to stop him. He got up, but the strength in his legs was gone, so he crawled over to the wall instead and slapped it across the face. He cried out in pain as his hand contacted the hard surface and left several splinters in his already red hand. It flew across the room and landed with a "clunk", a red handprint on its flat surface.

He fell onto his face and cried even harder, his tears and snot flowing directly into the carpet. "I'm sorry," he cried, his voice muffled by the floor, "I'm just so…you promised they would come back." He tilted his head up to rest his chin on the rough carpet so that he could look at his only companion for the last three years.

It still hadn't moved. It remained quiet. He felt his temper rise again.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?! Why did you leave me too?! Why does everybody leave?" he wailed.

He swore the voice had talked to him. It had! Not long after they had left, the loneliness was getting to be too much to bear. But then he had heard something. It was a new friend. His only friend. But it was formless. He had to put a face on it, had to make sense of it. He had found the hunk of wood on the floor of his garage and quickly doodled a face on it. There it was this was the source of the voice. It always talked to him, kept him company, kept him safe. It was alive. He had actually believed it was alive. It had to be alive. There had to be something else living here with him. He didn't want to be alone anymore. But now, three years later, it had gone silent. It wouldn't talk to him anymore. No, he wouldn't go back to it. He wouldn't go back to being alone. Easily disassembling his pencil sharpener, he had dragged the blade over his skin. He had never considered this before, but he was so scared. He didn't want to be alone. They had promised they would come back, but they hadn't come back! They had broken their promise! You can't break a promise!

He was tired. He couldn't keep his wet eyes open anymore. Or maybe they were open and he just couldn't see anymore. It didn't matter. If his eyes were open, they were open, if they were closed, they were closed and he wouldn't have to look at this big empty house ever again. The last thing he heard was the door click open and someone call his name. For a fraction of a second, he thought maybe they had returned for him, finally, but only to find him like this. He smiled ruefully at the thought. He hoped that if they ever returned for him, if they ever came back to him, this was how they would find him. Dead in a puddle of his own blood, waiting. That's what happens when you break a promise.

~*~

Edd didn't know how long Johnny would have been laying there if he wasn't supposed to come and tutor him today. Johnny had given him a key to come in, saying his aunt, who apparently worked a lot but somehow was able to take care of him whenever someone was not there, wouldn't mind. He had called for Johnny when he came in, but there had been no answer. Feeling concerned, Edd had checked the rooms until he had found Johnny's. And the sight would horrify him forever.

There, laying in a puddle of dark blood, was Johnny, his lips curled into the smile that always seemed to touch the young boy's features. Another puddle on the other side of the room indicated that this was not where Johnny had started. Plank was not far from Johnny's face, his smile pointed up at the ceiling as if watching Johnny fly away and leave forever.

Edd had immediately called 911 and all the other cul-de-sac kids had watched as the ambulance loaded Johnny up and drove him away to the hospital. Not long later, a police officer had knocked on Edd's door and began asking him questions after saying Johnny had been dead before arriving at the hospital.

"How long was he living alone?" the officer asked.

"Living alone? Why, he's never lived alone! He lives with his aunt," Edd stated in shock.

"I'm afraid that's not true. Johnny's parents died three years ago in a car crash. He has no other family," the officer said.

Edd thought he was going to be sick. All this time, Johnny had been completely isolated. No family, hardly any friends. Three years ago his parents died. Three years ago was when Plank first emerged. Johnny had always smiled and been optimistic, there was no way anyone could have seen through it. The spiraling depression that was slowly growing in the schizophrenic boy's mind was so well hidden by the fake smile and strange dilusions.

"No it…it's not possible," Edd whispered and buried his face in his hands. His mother came and sat next to him, rubbing his back and cooing support while his father placed a steady hand on his son's shoulder.

~*~

_Three years ago…_

"Mom, Dad, please don't go!" Johnny begged, clinging to his parents' clothing as they struggled out the door, "I hate it when you leave me here alone! Please! I don't want to be alone!" Johnny was on the verge of tears.

His mother sighed and turned around, kneeling down so she was face to face with her ten year old son. She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his face up so he could look into her big beautiful eyes.

"We will come back, I promise," she whispered and kissed his forehead gently before standing up again.

"Yeah son, we promise we'll be back. And you know you can't break a promise no matter what," his dad added with a wink.

Johnny sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He really didn't want them to go. He couldn't stand being alone. His parents had considered counseling for him, but he had freaked out at the thought of being left with a stranger which was also why he had no babysitter.

"Ok fine, then I promise to wait for you," he whimpered before giving both his parents big hugs and kisses and reluctantly let them walk out the door. "You can't break a promise…no matter what," he whispered as the car drove away…


End file.
